


Laundry Day

by CaptainDeryn



Series: Deryn's Fictober 2020--Through the Pages [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Fictober 2020, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeryn/pseuds/CaptainDeryn
Summary: Eldarion didn't expect to find Faewryn buried elbow deep in a wash tub. It's just as much her usual haunt as he is a dog. But then he sees the baby pink water and her mother's guard uniform and the dots connect.All he really wanted to know is how she managed to do it.
Relationships: Eldarion & Original Female Half-Elf Character, Original Female Half-Elf Character/Eldarion (Implied)
Series: Deryn's Fictober 2020--Through the Pages [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 of Fictober 2020. 
> 
> Faewryn and Eldarion are teenagers here.

  1. “yes I did, what about it?”



Oftentimes Eldarion found Faewryn up to no good. Far more times than that, he found himself up to no good  _ with  _ her. Even more times beyond that did the thought that maybe they were being troublesome cross his mind. The idea of getting in trouble was fleeting at best, nonexistent at others. 

The point being, where he and Faewryn found themselves, mischief was short behind. 

But it was hard to chase mischief when he could not find his partner in crime. In fact, it took several tiring rides between the Circle of Gondor where her parents resided and her frequent haunts before he stumbled across her completely by accident. 

The community laundry area where the tailors and housewives flocked was not Faewryn’s usual place of choice.

Her head of dark blond hair blended in almost entirely with the other members doing the weekend wash, except for the brightly colored summer flowers that were braided through. 

A confused crease tucked between his eyebrows as Eldarion ducked into the courtyard. He squeezed between wash tubs and piles of laundry, ducking underneath dripping blouses hung out to dry. 

Even though he wore practical clothes meant for dirtying and running amuck, a few eyes still widened when they saw him and he waved with a smile to return some rushed greetings. 

Faewryn didn’t notice his arrival. She was elbow deep in a large wash bin, aggressively rubbing soaked fabric up and down a was board. Her sleeves, although pushed up past her elbows, were soaked from the spatter she was causing. Soap bubbles puffed and popped across her skirt. 

“Did your mum put you on chore duty today?” he asked.    


When she neither startled or looked up to greet him, he knew something was serious. Not even a smile being thrown his way was downright abnormal. 

“Fae?” he followed up. 

“Mhm,” she acknowledged, eyebrows pressed tight together in more concentration than should be focused on a dirty shirt or dress. “Something like that.” 

He crouched down beside her, looking into the frothing and soapy water. He caught the mass of black fabric first, than the flash of a white tree sewn on. 

“Is that Wulfwryn’s…” he began, only to be cut off by a short, “Yup.” 

He hadn’t noticed until now that the bubbles were staining Faewryn’s pale linen skirt pink where they fizzled out. And that the splashes of water up onto her rolled sleeves was also pink. 

The water within the bucket itself was also horribly, vibrantly pink. He caught a brief glimpse of what should have been the cream of the royal guard uniform--now baby blanket pink--before Faewryn stuffed it back down into the bucket. 

“Can you hand me more soap?” were the only words she graced him with, tilting her head towards the basket next to her. There wasn’t much soap left to be given. 

  
“Uhm, Fae, did you dye your mum’s uniform pink?” Eldarion made no move towards the soap and Faewryn whipped her head over the glare at him, her grey eyes filled with a murderous, deadly spark. 

Stuffing the fabric deeper into the bin, her sleeves soaking even more, Faewryn said lowly, “Yes, I did. What of it? Soap. Now.” 

Not one to argue with that look in her eyes, Eldarion handed over the last of the soap. But not without a, “First of all, I don’t think that’s going to fix it. Second of all...how?” 

“First of all,” she mimicked, snatching the soap from him and rubbing the uniform against the washboard with more vigor. More soapy bubbles began to overtake the wash bin, creeping up her arms. “I didn’t ask your opinion. Second of all...I might’ve spilled paint.” 

“Paint?” He echoed. “Why were you painting near this?” 

As much amusement as he had at the image of pink laundry water, his dear friend truly did seem flustered and it twisted something in his heart to see her stressed, even over something so comical. So he pushed up his sleeves and dove into the wash bin with her. 

His help seemed to take some of the edge off of her and she snorted. “I wasn’t painting near it. I was painting my lute and accidentally knocked the bowl over. Turns out I hit a lot harder than I realize.” 

“You sent a bowl of paint flying so hard it splattered across the one important article of clothing in your home?” 

Faewryn looked over at him, paused, and gave a sharp nod. “Yes.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh, “You amaze me, Fae. Do your mum and da know?” 

“Amme and atar are out for the day.” she said very matter of factly. “So I was hoping to get this fixed before they even know I’m gone. It does not seem like that’s going to happen.” 

Eldarion pulled the fabric a bit out of the water. The cream fabric was still a pale shade of pink. Maybe not noticeable in the shade, but definitely noticeable in the sunlight. It wouldn’t do the for the esteemed captain of the royal guard.

Even if he was almost certain that Wulfwryn herself would find it absolutely hysterical and would perhaps think of it as an improvement. 

“I think we need to bring this to a real wash-person.” He said. “Or perhaps the one most accustomed with stains of all kinds. I’ll help you find one.” 

Faewryn made a face, “Do you think that will work?” 

“I have no idea.” He admitted, removing his arms from the water and shaking the excess away. “But if it doesn’t work, I’ll remember you kindly and help plan your funeral. Now grab the other side of this.”

Snorting out a laugh, Faewryn rolled her eyes to the sky even as she helped heft the overful wash bin up. “Thanks, so much. You’re so considerate.” 

“Anytime,” Eldarion jested. “You should just be eternally thankful I’m here to get you out of these things.” 

“Or get me into them.” She muttered, throwing a grin and a stuck out tongue his way when he pretended not to hear her. 

Trouble certainly followed them like a loyal hunting dog, but watching Faewryn across from him, cheeks red from exertion and face pulled into an expression of such concentration, Eldarion found he didn’t mind a bit. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
